KTII-DT
KTII-DT (digital VHF channel 6) is an independent television station licensed to Woodinville, Washington (Seattle area). The station is owned and operated by Northshore Broadcasting and operates with an effective radiated power of 15KW from Lord Hill in Monroe, Washington. KTII is a Snohomish County-orientated station, but also serves the other counties in the Seattle-Tacoma market. Their studios are located in Bothell, WA. Syndicated programming on KTII includes "Better," "House of Payne," "Meet the Browns" and "America's Court." KTII also broadcasts instructional, educational programs taped at local high and middle schools and aired between 9AM and 2PM weekdays. KTII is one of only a few television stations that sign off at night, signing off at 2:35AM Sunday-Thursday nights, and 5:05AM on Sunday mornings for 50 minutes. The station runs two translators to widen the broadcast area as well. KTII runs four subchannels - 6.2 is the Bounce TV affiliate for Seattle, 6.3 is a rolling news/weather channel, 6.4 is My Family TV, and 6.5 is a 24-hour instructional television channel with a mix of local shows, taped shows from the past, educational videos, and traffic cameras (during 6-9 and 3-6 rush hours only) from WSDOT. History The FCC granted a construction permit to "Northshore Broadcasting" for a new independent UHF television station in Bothell, Washington, in October of 1991. Construction of the new studios and transmitter, originally on Hollywood Hill in Woodinville, took six months, and KTII signed on November 1st, 1992 on analog UHF channel 29. At first, KTII was an indie that aired a variety of syndicated programming including "The Saint," "St. Elsewhere" and cartoons like "JEM" and "Yogi Bear." They also aired ABC and CBS shows that were widely preempted by ABC and CBS affiliates KOMO and KIRO, like "Home" from ABC at 10AM weekdays. They also aired movies at 1PM weekdays, and children's films at 10AM on Saturdays. In 1994, KTII premiered a public affairs show called "Inside the Eastside" which aired for four years on Sundays. In 1995, due to interference with KIMA 29 in Yakima, KTII moved to analog UHF channel 41 with the same indie/ABC/CBS format. KTII was home to "C.O.P.S." (the cartoon) reruns and the one-season trial run of "Shop Till You Drop" as well as other syndicated shows and local/ABC News. In 1998, KTII got rid of the ABC/CBS programming and went to a 100% indie format. In 1999, KTII introduced a new logo, a new set and hired some new anchors and reporters. After almost suffering from bankruptcy due to low ratings in early 2001, KTII fired 7 employees, signed on at 6AM weekdays instead of 5AM and limited the amount of movies they aired each week, this lasted until January of 2002. KTII flash-cut to digital three months before the June 12th, 2009 shutoff date for the United States, as they shut off March 13th, 2009 at 11:59PM, moving its digital channel from 41 to VHF channel 6 in the process and introducing a new logo reflecting the new channel number. All of its translators except for two were shut off on 6/12. Instructional Television In 1996, KTII replaced the entire daytime lineup between 8:45 and 2:00PM with an instructional television block which airs between September and June (when the school year is in WA). The block each morning began with a program called "Instructional Television Take-Off" (now called ITV Program Previews), which consisted of yesterday's (or Friday's highlights), highlights of today's programs, and lunch menus for several school districts. During 1997-2000, Channel One News also aired on KTII, at 8:50AM weekdays. KTII had many different types of ITV programs over the years. Examples include ashow called "Lunch Box" which was "children's conversation and gossip" aired as filler between 2002-06. Usually it aired before news or after the news. Also, several art programs, a couple of college telecourses (between 2000-01), physical education programs (which began thefollowing year, 1997-98), elementary music programming, book reads, and two different keyboarding programs (one in 2005, and another in 2008, updated) were aired. Kindergarten and 1st/2nd grade programming aired for a few years as well, especially around 2003 and 2004. KTII currently airs high school and middle school programming on the block, including an English program, a math program and a program on Biology. KTII also airs assemblies for local schools, when they are aired. The instructional television host, Matt Weller, is usually the host of these assembly programs, which consist of anything from Veteran's Day remembrance to pep rallies. In 2011, after serving Northshore District for 15 years straight, KTII began to broadcast programs from the Bellevue School District, and in 2013 moved to mainly Monroe School District programs. Another interesting piece of trivia about instructional television on KTII is that they air a program called "Fieldwatch" very occasionally during the school year. This is an all-day program consisting of field trip activities. Fieldwatch began as an "experiment". A field trip to Seattle was scheduled for June of 2001, and to make it interesting, KTII added a recap "Fieldwatch" show at the end of the ITV block. Full coverage began around 2003. This would pre-empt and cancel most instructional programs and still does today. We had two aired in 2003-04, two in 2004-05, four in 2005-06, three in 2006-07, four in 2007-08, one in 2008-09 plus a very special Fieldwatch program, Camp Casey, which preempted 3 days of ITV programs and had some special "camp" programs, like camp skits, campfire programs and recaps, in place of some syndicated programs which moved to the newly-made 6.2 subchannel (Weather), 2 in 2009-10, 2 in 2011-12 and 4 in 2012-13. KTII also airs football and basketball games from local high schools on Friday and Saturday nights during the respective seasons. News KTII airs close to 35 hours of news a week, and airs a three and a half hour newscast in the mornings Monday-Friday. ANCHORS *Johnny Dorie, morning anchor 5-8:30AM (since the beginning) *Paula Top, morning co-anchor 5-8:30AM (since 1999) *M.B. (MARY BETH) Parlon, midday and early evening (Noon, 5PM, 6:30) anchor (since 2002) *Chris Wallace, evening (5PM/6:30/11PM) anchor (since 2003) *Tina Kim, 11PM anchor weeknights (since 2011) *Jim Hamilton, weekend mornings (since 2013) *Mary Welsh, 5PM/11PM Saturday/Sunday (since 2007) *James Riggers, 5PM/11PM Saturday/Sunday (since 2009) WEATHER *Tim King, morning meterologist (since 2008) *Becky Thomas, chief meterologist (AMS certified, since 2000) *Nick Chung, Saturday morning (since 2011) *Rex Harris, weekend evenings + reporter (since the beginning) TRAFFIC *Jane Dardin, mornings (since 2009) SPORTS *Pat Ryan, main sports anchor (Mon-Thur 6:30 and 11PM) (since 2004) *Carey Nelson, sports reporter (since 2010) *Kirk Gibson, weekend sports anchor (Fri-Sun 11PM) (since 1999) REPORTERS *Nate Anthony, general reporter (since 2009) *Gina Barris, general reporter (since 2011) *Davis Zimmerman, general reporter (since 2013) *David Dennis, investigative reporter (since 2001) *Sasha Ellison, general reporter (since 2011) *Kyle Harrison, morning reporter (since 2012) *Emma Lopez, morning reporter (since 2013 - newly hired) *Bob McCulley, general reporter (since 1997 at KTII 41) *Tiffany Packard, health reporter (since 2003) *Alex Rimes, general reporter (since 2007) *Scott Smith, South Sound reporter (since 2008) *Matt Weller, ITV host and education reporter (since 1999) NEWSCAST TITLES * "Early Evening News," "News at 11," "Early Morning News" (1992-95) * "41 News" (1995-1999) * "KTII News" (1999-2014) * "NewsCenter 6" (2014-present) SLOGANS *1992-93 "KTII 29 - The Best of ABC and CBS!" *1992-95 "Seattle's newest television station is KTII." *1995 "KTII Channel 41 - All New and All Cool!" *1996-99 "The Stars Live Here on KTII 41" *1999-present "Snohomish County Lives Here on KTII" *2009 only "100% Digital, 100% Fun." *1996-present (ITV) "Your Educational Programming Headquarters is KTII" Translators KTII operates two translators that widen its broadcast area and help in spots where the main signal cannot be reached. *K08GB-D Gold Bar, WA (250W digital) *K03HU Hyak, WA (500W visual, 250W aural, analog - will be shut off in January 2015. Then will turn into K03HU-D with 100W) FORMER TRANSLATORS *K02FY CH 02 SHELTON 80 WATTS (Shut off in 1993/94, moved to 38) *K08GG CH 08 LILIWAUP 195 WATTS *K13PA CH 13 MARBLEMOUNT 100 WATTS *K14JD CH 14 SEQUIM 500 WATTS *K33KH CH 33 HYAK 478 WATTS (Moved to Channel 3 in 2003, will be shut off in 2015 when LPTVs are required to transition to digital.) *K38TE CH 38 SHELTON 800 WATTS *K57LK CH 57 EATONVILLE 179 WATTS *K59HN CH 59 VASHON ISLAND 900 WATTS *K64GB CH 64 GOLD BAR 200 WATTS (Moved to Channel 8 in 2005, then shut off in 2013, transitioned to a digital translator shortly after.) *K67IZ CH 67 WARM BEACH 345 WATTS *K69KP CH 69 STEAMBOAT ISLAND 1.2 KW (Shut off in 1994 due to K38TE overlap) Category:Seattle Category:Washington (state) Category:Channel 6 Category:Berfield/Willis Broadcast Corporation